


Annoyance

by mostlygayfluff



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon!Shane, M/M, Ryan is too happy for him, based this off a tumblr post, but mostly platonic - Freeform, could be read as romantic shyan if you really look for it, how did i turn this into angst?, oh right because I love suffering, so he creates the hotdaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlygayfluff/pseuds/mostlygayfluff
Summary: Shane Madej, beloved and trusted co-host (demon) adored by every viewer of web series Buzzfeed Unsolved, had a secret. He was all powerful, and full of darkness, darkness that was used to wreak havoc among the earth. Nothing could stand in his way of destroying every human in his path…Except he had one problem, one very tiny (well he claimed 5’10 but Shane felt very strongly that he was exaggerating) problem.And his name was Ryan Bergara.





	Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I was scrolling through my tumblr and someone put out the theory that Demon Shane created the hotdaga to get negative energy from Ryan without hurting him and I took it and ran with it

Shane fed off the darkness, as a demon he thrived by sucking the happiness from every mortal in his path. He would use every power bestowed to him to unleash mass suffering. The more humans he caused pain, the more power he obtained. Which is why he constantly tormented the living, he received great joy from watching the occasional ghost hunter sweat, or shiver in fear just from his presence.

Then, one day, it all changed. He was assigned a human body to obtain, an alias to follow, and further, a man’s life to ruin. His job was to join Ryan Bergara in his foolish ghost hunting show, and feed off his unhappiness, his fear, his negative energy. It sounded easily like the most entertaining assignment he had ever received.

He didn’t know the half of it.

It started off as one of the easiest jobs he’d ever had, he followed the tiny idiotic human into its haunted locations and convinced his fellow demons to help him out by stirring up a little activity to produce the fear from Ryan that he so desperately needed. And then they would leave, and then travel onto the next location where he would do the same thing over, and over again, he lived just fine like this, in a constant routine.

But at some point, his emotions started interfering with his work, he wasn’t really sure when that had begun. Somewhere along the line, he actually started caring about the little idiot. He didn’t know if it was because he found his company so enjoyable, if it was because he was so gullible and easy to scare, or maybe because he had an above average sense of humor for a mortal, but Shane found himself _attached_. It was never good to get attached to the life you were trying to ruin, it led to all kinds of trouble.

It was especially hard for Shane because Ryan Bergara was already scared shitless of anything that went bump in the night, he had seen the man nearly piss himself once when he was scared by his own shadow. After awhile Shane found he couldn’t scare the little man further without causing him to die of fright. In normal circumstances it wouldn’t matter to him, in fact, it would make his job easier. But none of it mattered if he couldn’t hurt the little man, if he couldn’t do his job properly. What could’ve been the easiest job, turned to the hardest with just little effort, or lack thereof.

Why Shane was acting this way, he had no idea. He had never felt this strongly towards a human before, in fact he had never felt anything towards a human before. He deduced that it was the mortal’s fault entirely, when he was around Ryan, all he could feel was light emanating from him. Nothing negative, because he was such a generally happy person. If Shane himself could feel emotion properly he was sure he would be feeling his own kind of stupid happiness, what the mortals called _love_. He lived, or rather, existed, to see Ryan’s stupid little grin when the view count started rising on their latest ghost hunting video, or when he read comments from the ‘fans’. The other weakness he suffered was from the almost melodic laugh that came from Ryan’s throat when he said something ironically stupid that had no meaning to him whatsoever. Most of the time the jokes Shane told were only to coax happiness out of the little man, so he would hear that laugh that made him feel whole again. Every single thing that made Ryan happy, made Shane happy as well, but some days, he couldn’t take all the happiness.

Because for someone who thrived off the darkness, Shane had very little to go off. Sometimes, despite hating it and vowing to never do it again, Shane would have to torment Ryan. He hated scaring his little man, hated having to watch him shudder in fear, or cower back like he had seen a ghost, which he had because Shane had given him the ability to. He knew that he needed to continue his efforts in causing the human he had grown so fond of pain, because he himself couldn’t suffer any longer. Shane had grown so weak that he didn’t realize the power he was losing day by day, just to make his human happy.

Ryan would slip into what were called ‘panic attacks’ when Shane had to draw all of the negative emotion from him to the surface. It was a truly chilling thing to experience, the man would shrivel up into a ball and begin to produce tears rapidly from his eyes. The little man would also begin to shake violently, unable to control his body or what he was feeling, also losing breath as he began to waste all of it frantically. The first time, Shane had no idea what was happening, or that he had caused it. He learned quickly how much he could take from Ryan at once without triggering this reaction, and hoped that he could maybe learn how to stop it.

One of the times Shane overestimated what he had drawn from Ryan, the little man had been worked to full capacity and had passed out. Shane had called the emergency number that brought the ambulance to their haunted location to get Ryan and make sure that he was able to wake up and start functioning normally again. The little man had almost lost his life that day, Shane later learned, and from then on he knew that he couldn’t do this any longer.

So, Shane found another way to torment Ryan, and draw all that negative emotion out of him without making him cower in fear or have those attacks. This was a safer alternative for the human, and still got Shane exactly what he needed. It started as a joke at first, an animation show, about hotdogs and other various human foods that he thought would make Ryan produce that joyous laughing sound he loved to hear so much. But the more Shane continued, the more he could feel Ryan’s growing annoyance, and it was giving him the negativity that he needed.

He persisted, dubbed the animations ‘The Hotdaga’ and just like that it became a recurring thing that he would incorporate into every episode of the postmortem. He could come up with a stupid little story about hotdogs each week and torment Ryan in the process without hurting him in any serious way. This way, they both won, Ryan didn’t have to feel fear, and Shane didn’t have to suffer.

From then on, Shane decided to continue with the method of annoyance, rather than fear. It seemed to be more effective anyway, and got more of a reaction out of Ryan than anything. It would often cause bouts of witty banter that made the viewers go wild, so it really was a win for everyone.

After each postmortem, the little man would start the same argument, “Why do you still continue the hotdaga?”

Shane would simply reply, “For you.”

And Ryan would respond by cursing him out or just a simple, “Shut up, Shane.”

And Shane would smile because Ryan didn’t know the half of it, he didn’t know that it _was_ actually for him. Shane knew that the little man would thank him if he could ever fully understand the circumstances.

Slowly, things started to get better between them, at least Shane thought so. Ryan feeling negative energy couldn’t be prevented in some instances, and it frustrated him when he couldn’t help. When Ryan would emanate a feeling of pure terror, Shane would do his best to fight off whatever entity was causing it, because Ryan was his human, and he was the only one who was allowed to hurt him.

Some days he could detect it more than others, Ryan would walk into the office and Shane could feel the negativity coming from a mile away, “What's wrong little man?”

And Ryan would answer, “Nothing, it’s not important.” But his negativity would grow as soon as he said it, and indicate to Shane that this was a lie if he ever heard one. Some days he would persist in asking Ryan what was wrong, and what he could do to help him not feel this negativity. Other days, he would just leave his human alone because he understood better than anyone what it was like to have an off day.

One day, Shane got a message from below, “Your human is close to death, you’ve almost completed your job.” He panicked, Shane hadn’t wanted to drive Ryan to end his life. He had wanted to stop the negativity from invading, he thought drawing annoyance rather than fear had been helping, not harming. He had done everything in his power to make Ryan feel happiness, but it seemed as if it wasn’t working. If Ryan was close to death, something had happened, something to draw all his negativity out to the surface.

He went to Ryan, finding him sulking in his apartment like he had so many days before when Shane had come in and just simply sat in silence with him, waiting for him to speak though the words never came.

“Ryan, what’s wrong?” Shane asked urgently, knowing time was of the essence in cases so strong as these.

“Nothing.” Ryan lied again, his darkness growing even deeper and more powerful as the word was spoken. Shane was all too familiar with this feeling, this feeling of a mortal losing all hope of going on, the feeling he usually sparked in humans when he really tried.

“You’re lying.” Shane said simply, “Something is wrong.”

The human reacted negatively to this, raising his voice, “Nothing is wrong, now leave me alone!”

And Shane knew that today was one of those bad days, one of the days where he couldn’t persist and ask him to tell the truth about what was really bothering him. His little man had slipped too far into what he knew too well as pre-death, when the negative emotions became too much for the mortal body to handle and it imploded on itself. There was nothing he could do to save Ryan now, so he kissed the little man on the head, and walked out of the apartment.

And the next day when Shane received the message that he had completed his job, he knew Ryan was gone.

He would never see that stupid smile plastered across his face, never hear that laugh that he could swear was still ringing in the back of his ears. His immortal life would never be the same because his human was gone, and though he had succeeded, it felt more like failure.

Shane hated his job.

“You’ll be dealing with a new recruit today, a first time demon.” That was his new assignment. He hated training the new recruits, but somehow, he always got stuck with the job. Something about being a ‘ _natural leader_ ,’ it all sounded like bullshit to him.

Shane began his monotone speech, it wasn’t his first time dealing with shocked, newly dead demons. “Surprise, you’re dead, give it a minute to sink in. You’ll get used to it, you’re a demon, and now you get to spend the rest of eternity sucking the life out of living humans for your own survival, sounds pleasant doesn’t it?” He finished printing the last page of the new demon’s file as he continued. “Relax kid, it all comes with practice, I should know,” Shane looked down at the file to observe the man’s name, “Ryan B-“

“Shane?”

That’s when it hit him.

“Ryan?”

“Holy shit, you are a demon! I knew it!”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think because I’ve never written demon shane before!


End file.
